Mes Premières Fois
by Marguerite06
Summary: Dans nos vies, nous avons toutes sortes de première fois. Il y a aussi celles qui nous ont fait grandir et réaliser des choses. Et il y celles qui laissent des cicatrices éternelles à l’âme, au cœur ou à la peau que même le temps ne peut effacer… ***GSR


C'est la lecture d'une fic de ce genre qui m'a inspiré cette fic. Elle était sur Jack O'Neill de Stargate SG-1. Je me suis demandé de quoi aurait l'air une version CSI. Voici de quoi aurait l'air une version CSI…

**Merci **à Nanou et Julie pour leur appui. Sans vous, j'ignore ce que je ferais… Mais **dédicace spéciale** à Nanou… Tu m'as inspirée la fin de la fic ! On se demande pourquoi !^^ Je veux juste te faire savoir que j'ai changé d'avis… Tu sais de quoi je parle !

**Disclaimer : **Obligé, non ? Bon, rien ne m'appartient et blablabla… On connaît la chanson ! Mais peut-être que si on se cotisait, on pourrait acheter au moins Grissom et Sara… Hum… Ça mérite une bonne réflexion !

Bonne lecture à tous !

P.S. Il y a un petit bouton au bas de la page, juste au-dessous du mot _Fin. _Il n'est pas là pour rien, vous savez !

Mes premières fois…

Dans nos vies, nous avons toutes sortes de première fois. Il y a celles qui sont plus agréables et celles qui le sont moins. Il y a celles dont on veut se rappeler et celles qu'on préférerait oublier. Il y a celles qui ont changées nos vies à jamais. Il y a aussi celles qui nous ont fait grandir et réaliser des choses. Et il y celles qui laissent des cicatrices éternelles à l'âme, au cœur ou à la peau que même le temps ne peut effacer…

Il m'arrive de repenser aux miennes…

La première fois que j'ai marché : Je sais que je n'ai pas trébuché. Bon… Je ne le sais pas de source sûre, mais connaissant mon caractère, si je me suis levé pour marcher, ce n'était pas pour m'étaler de tout mon long sur le sol ensuite.

La première fois que j'ai fait dans la toilette : Je ne m'en souviens pas, évidemment, mais je suis à peu près certaine que ma mère l'a à peine remarqué, trop occupée à se faire engueuler par mon père.

La première fois que j'ai parlé : Je ne crois pas avoir dit « Maman » ou « Papa ». Ce devait plus être quelque chose comme « Non. » car c'est un mot qu'on m'a souvent répété, enfant.

La première fois que j'ai été à l'école : Je me souviens y avoir trouver un bonheur que je n'avais pas chez moi alors.

La première fois que j'ai dormi dans le même lit qu'un garçon : Il s'agissait de mon frère. C'était la première fois que j'entendais mes parents se chicaner et que je prenais conscience de ce qui se passait. J'avais huit ans. William, mon frère en avait presque onze. Il dormait dans la chambre d'à côté et m'avait entendu pleurer. Il est venu me rejoindre et il s'est étendu avec moi dans mon lit. Il a posé ses mains sur mes oreilles et c'est ainsi que je suis finalement arrivée à dormir un peu. Nous avons répétés l'expérience plusieurs fois par la suite…

La première fois que j'ai eu un ami : Comme tout le monde me rejetait et m'intimidait à l'école parce que j'avais peu d'argent et que je préférais les livres aux humains, j'avais peu d'amis. Mon premier vrai ami fut un petit chien recueilli dans une ruelle sur mon chemin de retour à la maison après l'école. Je l'ai introduit en douce dans ma chambre, mais il a fait une telle pagaille et il puait tellement que mes parents s'en sont rendus compte. Ils étaient furieux… surtout mon père.

La première fois où j'ai été punie… réellement punie : Après que mes parents aient fait je-ne-sais-quoi avec le chien, j'ai argumenté avec mon père. Il m'a giflée avec force. Ça m'a fait tellement mal… Mon orgueil, tout autant que ma joue, en a pris un coup.

La première fois que j'ai eu à mentir : J'avais eu une mauvaise note dans mon cours d'éducation physique à l'école. Mon père est entré dans une telle colère… Il m'a poussé en bas des escaliers. Mon poignet gauche s'est cassé et j'ai eu de multiples ecchymoses. Quand le docteur a voulu savoir comment je m'étais blessé, j'ai lancé un regard à ma mère, qui semblait me prier de ne pas dire ce que mon père avait fait. J'ai hésité pendant une seconde avant de dire que je m'étais emmêlé les pieds dans le tapis et que j'avais trébuché, pour finalement déboulé dans les escaliers.

La première fois où j'ai compris que même les adules pouvaient mentir : Après ma blessure au poignet, ma mère en a voulu énormément à mon père. En pleurs, elle m'a affirmé que tout allait changer pour nous et que nous serions heureux tous les trois, mon frère, elle et moi. Elle avait en partie raison. Tout a changé très vite, mais nous n'étions toujours pas heureux.

La première fois où j'ai été témoin d'un meurtre : J'avais presque douze ans. Je commençais à m'habituer aux nouvelles formes que prenait mon corps et je sentais que j'attirais les regards des garçons. Jamais je n'aurais cru attirer également ceux de mon père. Ce soir-là, il a tenté de me violer. Ma mère est arrivée à temps, heureusement pour moi. Une incroyable et interminable dispute en a résulté. Ma mère a dit à mon père qu'elle voulait le quitter et nous emporter, mon frère et moi avec elle. Mon père a voulu la frapper, mais elle s'est écartée. Elle a sortie un couteau qu'elle cachait dans son dos. Et elle a poignardé mon père. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à que tout ce qui les entourait soit couvert de gouttes de sang. Mon frère et moi avons assistés à toute la scène, cachés derrière une porte fermée aux trois quarts. Il y a deux choses que je ne peux oublier : L'odeur âcre du sang et le regard que William m'a lancé alors que des policiers escortaient notre mère dans leur voiture.

La première fois que j'ai passé une nuit totale d'insomnie : Lors de ma première nuit en foyer d'accueil, j'étais incapable de dormir. Si je fermais les yeux, je ne cessais de revoir le meurtre de mon père. À l'hôpital, où j'avais passé un jour ou deux pour qu'on évalue mon état mental et qu'on soigne les blessures que mon père m'avait faites avant sa mort, on m'avait donné des somnifères pour que je puisse dormir un peu. Mais dans le foyer où je me trouvais, je n'avais plus accès à ses pilules et j'ai gardé les yeux ouverts toute la nuit. Au fil des mois et des années, j'arrivais parfois à dormir quelques heures par nuit, mais souvent les cauchemars me rattrapaient. Je me suis habituée au manque de sommeil et j'ai été connue comme la fille qui ne dormait presque pas, bien que personne ne savait réellement pourquoi.

La première fois que j'ai embrassé un garçon : C'était quand j'ai eu quinze ans. Il s'appelait Christopher et avait un an de plus que moi. Il embrassait très mal et puait de la bouche. Ça m'a traumatisé pendant un moment. Hou… Je frissonne de dégoût rien qu'en y repensant !

La première fois que j'ai sorti avec un gars : C'était quelques mois seulement après mon premier baiser. Je me trouvais alors dans une famille d'accueil et le fils du couple qui m'hébergeait ressentait visiblement quelque chose pour moi. J'ignorais quoi faire, alors je l'ai laissé m'inviter au cinéma et m'embrasser. Nous avons sortis ensemble pendant un moment, en cachette, car on ignorait la réaction de ses parents. Quand ils sont su, ils ont demandés à ce que je change de famille. Fin brutale de notre relation.

La première fois que j'ai eu une relation sexuelle : Je ne dirais pas « la première fois que j'ai fait l'amour » car nous n'étions que deux adolescents guidés par nos hormones. Il n'y avait aucun amour derrière tout ça. Il s'agissait bien évidemment d'un moment gênant et légèrement embarrassant. Nous étions tous les deux inexpérimentés. Je ne peux pas dire que sur le moment, j'ai adoré. Mais par la suite, cependant…

La première fois que j'ai cru être tombée amoureuse : C'était un peu après être entré à Harvard. Il était beau, populaire, drôle et très gentil. Il embrassait bien et au lit… Disons simplement qu'il savait se débrouiller. Il s'appelait Carl Smith. C'était vraiment la première fois que je sur-analysais chaque parole et chaque geste qu'il faisait. Il était le premier qui comptait réellement pour moi.

La première fois que j'ai cru avoir le cœur brisé : C'était encore avec Carl Smith… Nous commencions tout juste à partager un petit appartement à Boston. Je travaillais pour payer mes études et j'ai terminé un peu plus tôt que prévu ce soir-là. En arrivant dans notre appart', j'ai entendu des bruits étranges. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de me rendre à la chambre pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Je peux vous jurer que je n'ai pas remis les pieds dans cet appartement, à moins que ce soit absolument nécessaire – comme pour ramasser mes trucs et lui dire que c'était terminé par exemple.

La première fois que je suis réellement tombée amoureuse : Je travaillais désormais à San Francisco en tant que CSI et je devais avouer que j'adorais mon travail. Il était dur, mais j'avais mon petit-ami, Grant, pour m'aider à le supporter. Je venais de célébrer mes vingt-sept et l'avenir s'annonçait prometteur, pour la première fois dans ma vie. Mon patron avait alors insisté pour que j'aille à une conférence donnée par un imminent CSI et entomologiste de renommée nationale. Au début, ça me semblait très ennuyant, mais dès que j'ai vu Gil Grissom, le dit CSI et entomologiste, j'ai changé d'avis. Ses cheveux bruns et légèrement bouclés, sa stature, ses yeux bleus et sa voix… Il me semblait totalement parfait. À la fin de sa lecture, j'ai été le voir parce que j'avais encore pleins de questions à lui poser. Après un moment, il se mit à plaisanter et posa sa main sur mon bras. J'ai vraiment cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Je sentais que mes jambes étaient plus molles que de la guimauve. Je me demande parfois comment je suis arrivée à ne pas perdre la tête à ce moment-là.

Finalement, je suis partie de cet auditorium, après avoir discuté avec lui pendant trois heures. En dernier, notre conversation ne portait même plus sur les insectes et leurs effets sur un corps en décomposition, mais d'à quel point nos emplois étaient préoccupants. Je lui ai parlé de mon travail et des enquêtes que j'avais eu à résoudre. Lui, il parla de son équipe et de leur efficacité. Je dois avouer que j'étais surprise d'apprendre que le labo de Vegas était le deuxième meilleur au pays. Il me proposa presque une future place dans son équipe, quelque chose que je ne pouvais que souhaiter. Quand nous nous sommes quittés à la porte de l'auditorium, il m'a simplement embrassé sur la joue. Et j'ai ressenti plus dans ce petit et minuscule baiser que dans toutes les caresses que Grant m'avait données. Et quand je suis rentrée chez moi ce soir-là, que Grant est venu me rejoindre et qu'il m'a embrassé, j'ai eu l'impression de tromper Grissom et non pas le contraire.

Et c'est que j'ai su que j'étais purement, irrévocablement et totalement amoureuse d'un entomologiste qui vivait à Vegas et qui m'avait sûrement déjà oublié.

La première fois qu'on m'a demandé en mariage : Je venais de recevoir le coup de téléphone de Grissom pour aller l'aider à Vegas. Ce faisait environ deux ans que je l'avais rencontré et nous avions gardés contact au travers des e-mail et des appels. Il ne me proposait pas un poste permanent, mais il m'avait tout de même demander de l'aide. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi ce soir-là, je souhaitais laisser Grant. Mais lui aussi avait quelque chose à m'annoncer. Avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, il me parlait de la promotion qu'il venait d'obtenir. Petit hic; il devait quitter Frisco pour Boston. Il osait même me demander en mariage ! Le genoux à terre, la bague, tout le tralala… J'ai vraiment été désolée briser son cœur en lui annonçant que je devais partir pour Vegas et que je ne croyais plus à un avenir pour notre relation. Je me souviens du regard et de la façon dont il a refermé le boîtier de la bague en soupirant.

J'ai fait mon sac et j'ai quitté la ville sans un regard derrière.

La première fois où j'ai cru faire une grave erreur : Comme ma relation n'aboutissait à rien avec Grissom, j'ai voulu quitter la labo pour rejoindre le FBI. J'ai demandé un congé. Gil a refusé. Plus tard, après que nous ayons trouver le coupable de notre enquête – un père incestueux qui avait tué le futur mari de son ex-femme parce qu'il savait la vérité au sujet de sa fille et lui – il m'a envoyé une plante avec un message disant : « Le labo a besoin de vous. » J'ai décidé de rester. Grosse erreur.

La première fois que j'ai vraiment eu le cœur brisé : Étrangement, ce n'est pas la fin rapide de ma relation avec Hank qui m'a brisé le cœur. C'est certain que j'ai été triste de savoir qu'il m'avait trompé avec une autre – ou plutôt qu'il en trompait une autre avec moi. Non, la fois où mon cœur s'est vraiment brisé, c'est quand j'ai invité Griss à dîner après l'explosion du laboratoire et qu'il m'a dit non. Son « non » catégorique m'avait blessé à un point inimaginable. Et le fait qu'il ne sache pas quoi faire de « ça ». Pour le secouer un peu, je lui ai dit qu'au moment où il le saurait, il serait peut-être trop tard.

Ça n'a rien changé.

La première fois que j'ai eu peur qu'il ne se passe jamais rien entre Griss et moi : C'était lors de cette enquête sur la mort d'une infirmière, Debbie Marlin, et de son amoureux. Nous n'avons jamais eu assez de preuve pour faire condamner le docteur Lurie, mais nous savons tous qu'il était coupable. Peu importe… Tout ça pour dire que Debbie me ressemblait énormément. Je me doute que Griss a dû m'imaginer à sa place et c'est pourquoi il a été si obsédé par cette enquête. Ce qu'il ignore toujours, c'est que j'étais derrière le miroir sans tain alors qu'il parlait au docteur Lurie. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il « en était incapable. » Ce qui sous-entendait qu'il était incapable de prendre le risque et de tenter une relation amoureuse avec moi.

Ce matin-là, quand je suis rentrée à mon appartement vide et terne, l'alcool est devenu mon meilleur ami.

La première fois que j'ai vu la déception dans les yeux de Griss : Je n'avais pas eu la promotion et bien que le poste ait été aboli et que Nick ne l'est pas vraiment eu non plus, j'ai démoralisée. Je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi je n'avais pas été choisie par Grissom alors que j'avais visiblement plus de compétence que Nick pour remplir ces fonctions. Je l'ai pris personnellement. Je n'aurais certainement pas dû. Mais ajouter cela à son discours au docteur Lurie, seulement quelques semaines plus tôt… Imaginez un peu mon état d'esprit ! Quand j'ai quitté le bar où j'avais passé du temps avec Nick et Warrick, j'ai juré que j'allais bien et que je pouvais conduire. Je me suis presque fait arrêtée, mais j'avais tout de même un peu de chance. Je n'ai eu qu'un avertissement, mais on a prévenu mon superviseur. Grissom est venu me chercher et m'a ramené chez moi sans un mot. Je me souviens encore de la chaleur de sa main alors qu'il l'avait glissé dans une des miennes. En me raccompagnant au pas de ma porte, il n'a rien dit, encore une fois. Ses yeux, cependant, parlaient pour lui. Il était déçu et je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais le décevoir à ce point de nouveau.

La première fois que j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille : Greg avait passé le test pour devenir CSI. Malgré le fait qu'Ecklie nous ait séparé en deux équipes, nous nous sommes rassemblés et avons débouchés une bouteille de champagne pour fêter. Nous y étions tous et je suis certaine qu'Ecklie s'en est rendu compte. L'attachement entre Nick, Greg, Warrick, Catherine, Grissom et moi était bien au-delà du travail. _Nous étions comme une famille. _En fait, nous n'étions pas comme… Nous étions une famille. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur chacun d'entre eux comme j'espérais qu'ils savaient pouvoir compter sur moi.

La première fois que j'ai parlé de mon passé à un ami : C'était à Grissom. Je venais d'être suspendue pour deux semaines et je risquais le renvoi. Mais Grissom est venu me voir et j'ai fini par tout lui raconter sur mon passé. Les batailles, les cris, le meurtre… Et alors que je pleurais, il m'a tenu la main pour m'attirer dans une douce étreinte plus tard.

La première fois que Griss s'est pointé sur le pas de ma porte : Je suis allée voir Nick à l'hôpital après son enlèvement. Une fois qu'on m'a assuré qu'il s'en sortirait vivant, je suis rentrée chez moi. Je n'arrivais bien sûr pas à dormir. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais Nick, terrifié, couché dans ce maudit cercueil de verre. Et moi, obligée de regarder, ne pouvant rien faire sur le moment, excepté observé… Soudain, j'ai entendu quelqu'un cogné à la porte. Il était quelque chose comme trois heures du matin. Qui sonne à la porte à cette heure ? Je suis allée répondre, légèrement méfiante. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir mon patron se tenir sur le pas de la porte. Il semblait épuisé et me demanda presque en murmurant s'il pouvait entrer. Je me suis rapidement écartée pour qu'il entre et il ne perdit pas de temps. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait compris certaines choses en voyant Nick dans le cercueil de verre. « Ç'aurait pu être vous, Sara. » m'a-t-il même dit. Il m'a demandé si on pourrait redevenir des amis comme nous l'étions avant. Je n'ai pu refuser.

La première fois que Grissom m'a invité à sortir : Ça faisait plusieurs mois que nous nous voyions en toute amitié et Griss décida de m'inviter à un vrai rendez-vous. Il fut assez chaotique. Premièrement, la voiture de Grissom tomba en panne alors que nous étions en route vers le restaurant. Quand enfin nous sommes arrivés au restaurant, après avoir pris un taxi, Griss annonça qu'il avait une réservation au nom de Grissom. L'hôtesse vérifia plusieurs fois le registre avant de jurer qu'il n'y avait aucune réservation à ce nom dans son registre. Nous avons attendu environ une heure pour finalement avoir une place. Au moment d'apporter nos assiettes, notre serveur se prit les pieds dans le tapis et trébucha. J'ai reçu les deux assiettes qu'il tenait sur moi, salissant et tâchant ma robe. Le serveur s'est évidemment confondu en excuses. Griss avait l'air misérable. Il avait tellement voulu que tout soit parfait et tout tournait au cauchemar. À la surprise des deux hommes, j'ai simplement éclaté de rire. La soirée s'est ensuite déroulée sans autre anicroche et Gil m'a raccompagné à la porte de mon appartement.

La première fois que j'ai embrassé Grissom : Pour le remercier pour notre premier rendez-vous, j'ai embrassé Grissom. Il a été tellement surpris qu'il n'a pas réagi. Un peu blessée par le manque de réaction, je l'ai regardé, attendant qu'il réagisse.

La première fois que Griss m'a embrassé : C'était juste après que je l'ai embrassé. Il s'est penché pour continuer à m'embrasser. Un simple baiser qui est devenu de plus en plus passionné. J'ai ouvert la porte de mon appartement, mais je ne sais plus trop comment. La seule que je savais sur le moment, c'était que Gil embrassait divinement bien !

La première fois que Griss m'a fait l'amour : Ce n'était pas la première fois que je « faisais l'amour », mais c'était la première fois que j'avais l'impression d'être un diamant entre les mains d'un mineur. J'ai aussi enfin compris la définition du mot « orgasme ».

La première fois que je me suis sentie aimée : Ça a évidemment un lien avec la première fois où Gil m'a fait l'amour. C'est juste… Alors qu'il descendait doucement la fermeture éclair de ma robe, il m'a regardé dans les yeux. Et très sincèrement, il m'a dit : « Si tu savais comme je t'aime… » J'ai déglutit, surprise par sa sincérité. Et plus tard, alors que je me suis retrouvée étendue sur le lit, nue, attendant qu'il vienne me rejoindre et qu'il prenait le temps d'observer chaque courbe et chaque forme de mon corps, j'ai presque voulu cacher ma nudité avec mes mains, gênée par son regard. Il s'est approché doucement et a embarqué sur le lit à mes côtés. Il m'a embrassé doucement et a ensuite porté ses lèvres le long de ma joue, jusqu'à mon oreille. Il s'y est arrêté, pour me murmurer à quel point il me trouvait belle. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'avoir des larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

Jamais je n'aurais cru entendre ces mots venant de la bouche de Grissom.

La première fois que j'ai cru mourir : C'était lors de mon enlèvement. Alors que je errais, seule, perdue au milieu du désert. La seule chose que je souhaitais à ce moment, c'était de me réveiller de ce douloureux cauchemar dans les bras de Gil. Finalement, je me suis effondrée sur le sol. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite, mais les heures que j'ai passé dans ce désert me hanteront toujours. J'ai cru avoir quitté le paradis et être tombée directement en enfer. La douleur dans mon bras était atroce et bien au-delà des mots. J'avais soif, faim et j'avais mal partout. Je savais cependant que je devais garder espoir, même si c'était difficile. J'essayais de me dire que l'équipe me retrouvait en vie, que je reverrais Gil et que je pourrais lui dire encore une fois à quel point je l'aimais.

Et la première chose que je me souviens avoir vu, en reprenant conscience dans l'hélicoptère, c'est Grissom devant moi, me serrant la main. Une image que je n'oublierai jamais.

La première fois que j'ai dit « Oui » : C'était un peu après mon retour au travail. C'était un peu étrange d'être au labo, maintenant que tout le monde savait ce qu'il y avait entre Griss et moi. Tout ça pour dire que je suis allée le rejoindre, alors qu'il s'occupait de ses abeilles. Et là, comme ça, il m'a demandée en mariage. « Et peut-être qu'on devrait se marier ? » J'ai été tellement surprise que l'abeille m'a piquée. J'ai levé les yeux vers Griss à ce moment-là. Il me regardait avec amour. Et je voyais bien qu'il avait pris tout son courage pour me le demander, car il savait pertinemment mon avis sur le mariage. Mais après tout ce que j'avais traversé, il me semblait impossible de dire non. J'aimais Gil. Il me rendait heureuse, tout autant que je le rendais heureux. Pourquoi refuser ? Pourtant, toute ma réflexion ne prit qu'une seconde et sans hésitation, j'ai accepté.

Ce fut une des décisions que j'étais certaine de ne pas regretter.

La première fois que j'ai vraiment fait une grosse erreur : Je venais de revoir Hannah West, mais je songeais depuis un moment à quitter la ville. La vérité était que je ne pouvais rester à Las Vegas sans perdre la raison. Je savais que je blesserais Gil, mais je devais le faire. J'ai donc laissé ma lettre à la réception et j'ai mis ma veste dans la case de la recrue dont je devais m'occuper. Et j'ai quitté la ville. Chaque fois que je parlais à Gil au téléphone, je pouvais sentir à quel point il s'en voulait de ne pas être parti avec moi et de ne pas voir à quel point je sombrais. Mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Car en sa présence, je cachais de mon mieux ma douleur et mon mal-être. En tout cas, j'ai retourné à Vegas après la mort de Warrick, mais je ne me suis pas attardée. Il était hors de question pour moi de revenir vivre dans cette ville et Gil n'était pas près à la quitter. Et ne pas faire de décision est parfois en faire une. J'ai donc envoyé cette vidéo, essayant de prétendre que j'étais heureuse. J'entendais moi-même le doute qui semblait régner dans ma voix. C'était faux, totalement faux. Je n'étais pas heureuse. Gil me manquait bien trop pour que je puisse être heureuse. Mais avancer, continuer à avancer, plutôt, c'était peut-être la seule façon d'être heureuse.

Malgré tout, je sentais au fond de moi que quitter Vegas comme je l'avais fait – sans en parler à Gil précédemment – avait été une erreur. Une lamentable erreur.

La première fois que j'ai cru halluciner, tellement ça me semblait irréel : C'est sans aucun doute quand Griss est venue me rejoindre au Costa Rica. La séparation et la distance entre nous ne semblait plus avoir existé. Le baiser que nous avons échangé m'a transporté au-delà des mots. J'avais peine à croire qu'il était vraiment là devant moi. Au début, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne soit là que temporairement et qu'il reparte. Mais il m'a finalement appris les dernières nouvelles. Il avait pris sa retraite. Il était venu me rejoindre. Et il ne souhaitait plus me quitter.

Wow… Ça faisait beaucoup d'émotions en un court laps de temps, alors que je ne croyais même plus qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre nous. Évidemment, il avait peur que je le rejette. J'en étais incapable. Et Gil a repris sa place dans ma vie… comme avant.

La première fois que j'ai constaté que j'étais enceinte : En fait, c'est maintenant. Et oui, moi, Sara Sidle, je suis assise sur le sol de ma salle de bain, le regard posé sur un test de grossesse positif. Ce qui veut dire que je suis enceinte. Ce qui veut dire que Gil et moi allons devenir parent… D'ailleurs, il est à mes côtés, aussi ému que moi. Il se penche doucement et m'embrasse avec une douceur infinie et un amour presque palpable.

« On sera là pour notre bébé, Sara. On sera heureux tous les trois… » me jure-t-il, avec conviction. Je m'empresse d'acquiescer, transportée de joie par sa réaction.

Et c'est pourquoi je repense tant à toutes ces premières fois qui ont été les miennes. Il y en a plusieurs que je préférerais oublier et certaines que je souhaiterais effacer. Mais je ne peux pas. Car toutes ces premières fois font partie de moi. Et maintenant que je sais que je porte une vie, bien niché au creux de mon ventre, je repense à ces premières fois. Pourquoi ? Parce que je me demande quelle sera la vie de mon petit bébé. Je me demande comment seront ses premières fois. Je me demande si lui ou elle sera heureux(se). Je me demande si je saurai à la hauteur lorsque lui ou elle traversa toutes ces étapes importantes. Je me demande si ses premières fois laisseront des cicatrices sur lui ou elle comme les miennes l'ont fait. Pour l'instant, je n'en sais strictement rien. Mais je sais une chose de source sûre.

Je veux être témoin de ses premières fois.

_Fin. _

Re-P.S. : Oubliez surtout pas le bouton !


End file.
